How Madly I am in Love with You
by Tyrael Cooldaras
Summary: Yay! The Third chapter is finally done! Check it out! Every story or poem has to have a climax! Please read the third chapter!
1. Chapter 1

How Madly I Am In Love With You

My love, my love,

Mi amour, mi amour,

How madly I am in love with you

I have loved you since we first known each other

We a perfect couple

You and I

Her name is Vanilla, the most beautiful mature girl my eyes have ever laid upon

She is shy and silent and I am loud and also shy

Her hair flows gracefully in the wind like a free mustang crossing a grassy plain

Two curls of hair running down, and some that covers her eyes a little bit, and a ponytail curl but not braided together, all of it is free

How madly I am in love with you

Her eyes are as are as bright as rubies

Her skin is as soft as a new -born baby's

Her hair is as light green as the grassy plateau

She is mild mannered as a woman should be

How madly I am in love with you

I think about you every day

Day by day

Hour by hour

Minute by minute

I couldn't possibly live without you in my life

I'd protect you even it cost me life

How madly I am in love with you

She loves me also as much as I love her

I have seen her look at me and I look at her too

Eye to eye

She always blushes when I look at her, straight in the eye

Under this tough and hard exterior lies a romantic sweet young man

How madly I am in love with you

Our hearts are bound together

Where our love knows no bounds

We are a perfect couple

I love you and you love me

How madly I am in love with you and how madly you are in love with me


	2. Chapter 2

How Madly I am in Love with You

(con't)

I never thought of the day that we had to be separated

I thought that we where going to stay together

But I was wrong…

How madly I am in love with you

As you went on to the next galaxy

We said our good-byes…

As you left, I felt sadness in my heart

Hot steamy tears running down my face

Put out the fire burning in my heart

How madly I am in love with you

I yelled in madness… fury, anger, and rage take over me

Blinded me with rage, I went on

I went on until I stopped in my tracks

Unconscious and weary I couldn't stand

Couldn't feel my love anymore…

Couldn't feel emotion…

Couldn't feel anything…

Without her, my life didn't have meaning anymore

How madly I am in love with you

As I regain my consciousness, I heard the most beautiful voice

I heard her voice… saying to wake up

Wake up from my deep slumber

As I woke up, I found it was someone else

Try to help me up into her house,

I tried to walk but couldn't

She healed and helped me in my time of need

She said her name was Mint

Eyes as bright as topazes

Hair as blue as a sparkling pond

Skin so soft

Her fluffy ears, very soft

Polite and very lady-like

I found another to file my heart

How madly I am in love with you

I replied that my name was Lester

She blushed as I replied

We came to know each other very well

I had still not forgotten Vanilla

How we held each other in the garden

I had still not forgotten her

Mint was very fond of me

I also was fond of her

Almost like we known each other for a long time

How madly I am in love with you

We walked in the park holding hands

Cherry blossoms falling from the trees

It was romantic and a sight to behold

The time we kissed for the first time

Mint took me by the hand and told me to close my eyes

As I opened my eyes

I saw the a sparkling pond with koi and other fish

We held each other as we watched the cherry blossoms flow in the wind

How madly I am in love with you

I stayed with Mint at her house

She wanted me to comfort her

As we comforted each other

We fell asleep together

How madly I am in love with you and how madly you are in love with me


	3. Chapter 3

How Madly I am in Love with You

Chapter 3

Many years have passed

My heart has found another

We have each other

Its has been 4 years we have been together

But sometimes, I stop and think

I love her so but why do I feel this urge when I am with her

I feel it when I see her and be with her

What should I do about this

Should I tell her or not

My mind riddled by these questions

It haunts me day and night

I'm hiding something but I don't know what it is

Night time comes and my mind, puzzled

We slept together but that urge comes back

My mind tainted with these thoughts

She looks at me with a happy face

"Today was fun wasn't it, Lester"

"Mint, I have to confess something."

With a mystified look, Mint replied,

"What's wrong, Lester?"

I didn't know what to say but I had to

"I have this feeling when I am with you. A strong urge that makes me…"

"I too, have this feeling your trying to say."

Myself, astounded, that she too, had this feeling

At an instant, all the candles lit up

The scents all soothing…

Strawberry, Jasmine, Rose, Lavender, with a hint of Cinnabar

The scents all mixed in together gave out beautiful feelings

In a romantic background

The candles, the scents, the rose pedals on the floor and bed

It was charming and divine

This is our night to be at your side

The lights dim away so the candles light the room

As many times we loved and shared love

Tonight is the night we make love

We feel the change,

Something moves,

I say your name,

You blow my mind,

I keep loving you, more and more each time

We don't take it fast, we just… take our time

Romance fills the air

Our souls filled with charming scents

As we reach the climax,

She screams my name

Screams my name to the heavens

We reached our climax,

I let go

She screamed again and after that last scream, she too, let go

Tired and weak, we fell asleep

As we wake from our slumber

We still feel the weakness in our bodies

"Wasn't last night a beautiful day for us, Lester?"

"A night we will never forget, Mint."

We were naked in bed but that didn't matter to us

The scents still filled in the room

I massaged her back

"Mmm…Lester, that's so relaxing…"

"I love you, Lester"

"I love you too, Mint"

How madly I am in love with you and how madly you are in love with me


End file.
